The present invention relates to brackets for mounting SCUBA tanks onto standard SCUBA backpacks. More particularly, the present invention relates to a bracket for mounting two SCUBA tanks of any size onto a single tank SCUBA backpack.
Backpacks for SCUBA divers hold either one tank or two tanks. The most common backpack is the single tank backpack. This type is less expensive than a dual tank backpack, and a single tank meets the needs of most divers.
A two tank backpack is necessary for deep or prolonged dives, where the diver will exceed the time alotted for a single tank. If the owner of a single tank backpack wants to go on a prolonged dive, he will either have to rent a dual tank backpack, or use an adapter for mounting another tank to his backpack. Unfortunately, presently available adapters for modifying single tank backpacks to hold dual tanks are unsafe, inconvenient and time consuming.
Compressed air tanks suitable for SCUBA diving have many different sizes and diameters. To adapt a single tank backpack to a dual tank backpack currently requires two tanks of equal size and shape. However, because many divers will own just a single tank, if they go on a prolonged dive they will need two tanks. Since it is difficult for the diver to find another tank of equal size to his own, the diver is often required to rent two, rather than one tank. This results in added expense and time.